1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump having an elastic hose fixed at its two ends and a hose actuator for conveying fluid from a hose inlet to a hose outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pumps of this general type have an elastic, straight or bent hose as the main component and are conventionally designated peristaltic pumps. The fluid is conveyed from the hose inlet to the hose outlet by means of reciprocating or rotating means which at all times squeeze the hose at one point to a flat substantially sealed section moving in one and the same direction along the hose, thereby pressing fluid ahead of it and sucking fluid behind it. Immediately before the flat section reaches the hose outlet, another flat section starts at the inlet, and the cycle is repeated. The capacity of these peristaltic pumps is limited in respect of pressure and head since the hose cannot effectively be supported by any non-flexible means. Furthermore, the elastic hose is subjected to considerable loads where it is squeezed flat, resulting in shorter hose life.